Your Little Cupid
by Neelloc12
Summary: Sara receives some gifts from a secret admirer. But is it who she thinks it is? GSR as always.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom or Sara(if I did we'd have at least a phone call to Grissom from Sara's pov on the show by now).

Rated: K

A/N: This is a little Valentine's Day story I came up with the other day. This story, like all my others, is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Summary: Sara receives some gifts from a secret admirer. But is it who she thinks it is?

.

.

_**Your Little Cupid**_

.

.

"Can't believe we have to work this weekend" muttered Sara under her breathe as she entered the lab.

"Package just arrived for you Sara." Judy announced as Sara approached the secretary's desk.

"For me?….From whom?"

"Don't know. There was no return address on the package. Bike messenger dropped it off." replied Judy.

Confused Sara walked into her office that she shared with Nick and Greg. It still felt odd at times using the office once used by her husband for so long but she couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the lab. Being in this room made her feel like he was close by, instead of at UNLV where he now taught Entomology at night. He wanted to be as close to Sara's schedule as possible so he could have breakfast ready when she got home in the mornings since he got done by midnight.

Sitting in the middle of her desk was a small brown package. Just as Judy had said, there was no return address to explain its origins. It simply said "To Mrs. Sara Grissom" and had the lab's address on it. Sara slowly examined the package, wondering what was inside.

"Well, only one way to find out" she muttered to herself as she tore open the brown wrapping, then opened the box.

"Awww isn't that cute" Sara admired as she pulled out a small pink plush bear with red ears, nose, and pads on its hands and feet. In its hands was a little red heart with the words "You are beary cute" written in white. Sara peaked inside the box and found a small folded piece of paper.

"_Your hugs tame the wildest beast-your little cupid"_

"Awww that's so sweet" She always knew she had the sweetest husband and this just confirmed it in her mind. She reached for her phone so she could call Gil at home(at least he didn't have to work on the weekend).

"Hey Sar, Catherine's got the assignments for tonight. Time to rock n roll" Nick smiled as he peaked his head into the office.

*sigh* "ok I'm coming" Sara replied as she put down the phone dejectedly and followed Nick to the break room, leaving the bear sitting on her desk but pocketing the piece of paper.

"OK luckily its an easy night so we should all get out on time tonight…"Catherine began as Sara and Nick took their seats at the table.

* * *

"I'LL MEET YA AT THE CAR GREG. JUST GOTTA GRAB MY KIT!!" Sara hollered as she walked into her office. Sara leaned over and picked up her kit from beside the desk but as she straightened up and turned something caught her eye, causing her to do a double take.

"What the?…Where did these come from? I'd only been gone five….ten minutes tops".

Sitting on her desk was thin sapphire vase filled with a small bouquet of four roses, two red and two pink".

"_The sweetest smelling flower in the world could never smell as sweet as you-your little cupid"_

"Ohhh that man" Sara smiled to herself. Sara quick picked up her phone and pressed one on her speed dial. _"It'll only take a moment"_ she thought as the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_ answered Gil's deep voice on the first ring.

"Do you know you are the sweetest man in the world?"

"_Why thank you. Now what have I done to deserve this compliment?"_

"Like as if you didn't know. The little bear? The flowers? From "_my little cupid_"?

"_From who? I didn't send you any bear or flowers"_

"Yeah sure you didn't Gil. I don't have time to play this game with you right now. Greg's waiting for me, we got a double trick roll at the Tangiers, two girls working together. But I just wanted to quickly give you a call and tell you how sweet you are and I'll see you at home. I love you.

With that she hung up the phone and headed out to meet Greg in the parking lot shaking her head. Grissom always like to play clueless and pretend he didn't know what Sara was talking about.

* * *

"All I want to do now is go home, thank that wonderful husband of mine for his gifts, and just spend the day celebrating Valentine's Day."

"Yeah I'll be you'll 'thank' him alright" Greg smirked, "Oww"

"Shut up Greg" Sara laughed, playfully smacking him in the arm.

"Hey Sara, nice flowers. Cute bear….hey, what's in the little box?"

"What box?"

"That little box leaning against the vase." Greg pointed out.

Sara arched her brow as she looked where Greg was pointing. Sure enough there leaning against the vase of roses was a small light pink box with a red ribbon and bow. Sara shook her head and chuckled as she picked up the box. She should have known Grissom would have another surprise up his sleeve.

She slid off the ribbon and opened the box.

*gasp* "Oh my gosh, its beautiful" Sara gaped as she lifted up a small pink sapphire butterfly necklace.

"Wow, nice necklace." admired Greg as the little butterfly pendent glittered in the light of the overhead bulb "looks like bugman's really gonna get 'thanked' today huh?"

Sara lifted her hand to smack Greg again but the young csi had already bolted from the office laughing before she could strike. Sara chuckled to herself as she looked in the box for a note she was sure would be there since her previous two gifts contained one. Sure enough there lay a folded piece of paper.

"_My heart flutters like a butterfly whenever you smile at me. I would be honored if you would join me for a Valentine Day breakfast and wore this necklace.-your little cupid"_

And I would be honored to do both" Sara replied to the note. While she gathered her things in the locker room it occurred to her the note did not give a time or location for the breakfast. _"I guess he's planning to tell me at home where we're going."_ she thought to herself as she gathered her things from her locker and headed to her car.

*WOOF WOOF* Bruno greeted Sara happily at the front door. "Hey Bruno. I'm happy to see you too."

"I'M HOME!!"

"Happy Valentine's Day mommy" greeted six year old Ben, standing in the entryway to the dining room, dressed in his best suit.

"My my don't you look handsome. Why so dressed up?"

Ben pulled out his right arm he had been holding behind his back and held up a handmade red, pink, and white paper mache flower. Suddenly it dawned on Sara.

"Are you my little cupid?"

"Uh huh" Ben nodded.

"Well thank you for the beautiful flower". Sara held the flower up to her nose and sniffed. "It smells wonderful honey"

"Mommy, its not a real flower" Ben giggled, "I made it in art class Friday"

"Really?" Sara pretended to be shocked, "But it looks so real. You did a wonderful job"

"Thank you mommy. May I have the honor of taking you to breakfast now?" the little boy asked holding up his elbow as high as he could so Sara wouldn't have to bend over.

"Yes you may" Sara answered, taking his arm. Ben lead Sara to her normal place at the table and held out her chair.

"Your chair maddyman".

"Why thank you sir" Sara replied, smiling at her son's attempt to say Madam. Ben took his place to her left, his normal spot at the table. Next to his plate was a little bell.

*JINGLE JINGLE JINGLE* went the bell as he shook it. Sara arched her left brow in surprise, wondering what the bell would summon.

"Yes sir?" Gil asked as he entered from the kitchen dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black bowtie with an apron tied around his waist. Sara immediately covered her mouth at the sight to muffle her laughter. Her body shook slightly as she fought hard not to laugh out loud, her eyes starting to water.

"We would like to be served now please" Ben spoke in his best grown up voice making Sara smile.

"Right away sir. Would you and your date like some orange juice before I bring out your meal?"

"Yes please" Ben answered.

"And you ma'am?" Grissom turned to Sara who nodded in reply as she finally got herself under control. Grissom returned immediately with two champagne glasses filled with orange juice.

"Your drinks"

"Thank you sir"

"Yeah, thank you SIR" Sara teased as Grissom placed the drinks on the table. "I'll be right back with your meals" Grissom stated before turning, smirking at Sara, and heading back into the kitchen. A moment later Grissom came out carrying two plates of chocolate chip pancakes shaped like hearts with eyes and a mouth made out of whip cream.

"Wow, this looks delicious" Sara complimented.

"I helped make them." Ben stated proudly."

"You did?"

"Yup, I helped mix the batter and then I helped flip them. But Da..I mean the waiter cut out the shape cause I'm not allowed to use sharp knives"

"Well you did a wonderful job." Ben beamed proudly, "you too SIR" Sara continued, looking up at Grissom. "Why thank you MA'AM" Grissom replied back in the same smug tone.

"Did you like your gifts today mommy?" Ben asked.

"Yes I did, I loved them very much. Did Daddy help you buy them?"

"Nope, I paid for them myself. I saved up my awowance" Ben answered, sticking his chest out proudly.

"You did?" Sara asked looking up at Grissom confused, wondering how her son could have saved up so much money since they only gave him two dollars a week for allowance. Grissom winked back at her as if to say "I'll explain later".

"Yup I did" Ben smiled happily.

"And will you be joining us for breakfast?" Sara asked looking up at Grissom. "No ma'am. I've got my own date this morning."

"Oh really? Anyone I may know?" Sara teased smirking.

"Perhaps. She's a young, beautiful brunette. Took my breath away the first time I met her." Grissom answered as he looked up towards the ceiling and placed his right hand over his heart. Sara chuckled at the display.

At that moment a soft cooing sound could be heard from the living room. "Why I do believe that is my date calling me. If you no longer need my services sir, I'll be off." Grissom finished, looking down at Ben.

"That will be all sir. Thank you. You may go now." Ben answered dismissing his dad. Sara couldn't stop smiling throughout this whole event. She couldn't believe all the trouble her son went to with the help of Grissom.

"Thank you sir." Grissom bowed, "Ma'am" Grissom turned and bowed to Sara who nodded in return. "Enjoy your meal. My 'date' and I have a bathtub waiting for us". Grissom then walked into the living room, picked up six month old Maggie from her playpen, and headed up the stairs.

"A toast?" Ben asked as he raised his glass of O.J., Sara picked hers up in response.

"To the best Mommy in the world. Happy Valentine's Day".

"Happy Valentine's Day baby", tears of joy glistening in Sara's eyes.

* * *

"So you going to explain to me how our son was able to afford a teddy bear, roses, and a necklace on his allowance?" Sara asked as they climbed into bed later that morning to get some sleep while Grissom's mother came over to watch the kids downstairs.

"Actually he did pay for the little bear and the roses himself. He's been saving up all summer. He had one envelope for Christmas and one for Valentine's Day and split his money between the two till Christmas passed, then it all went towards today. He chose four roses cause he said they represented the four of us."

"Really? That's so sweet of him. How much money did he have left over for the necklace?"

"About ten dollars. We made a deal where I said I would help him buy your necklace and he could do extra chores around the house to pay it off."

"Well thank you for helping him" Sara replied as she leaned in to kiss Gil, then snuggled into his side. "So…." she began through a yawn, "when do I get my gift from you."

"Right now" Grissom replied as he reached over to his nightstand and pulled a brochure from the drawer, "I am taking you on a trip in a week from today so pack your bags. I've already got you cleared from work and mom is going to watch the kids and Bruno while we're gone. Everything's all set."

"Where are we going?" Sara asked as she took the brochure from his hand.

"Somewhere you said you always wanted to go."

"London?!" Sara exclaimed excitedly as she looked at the cover of the brochure.

"So what do you think?" Gil asked.

"I think I've got the best Valentines a woman could ask for."

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

A/N: Well that's my little Valentine Day story. Hope you enjoyed it. Couldn't you imagine a child of Grissom and Sara writing sweet little notes like that? Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you'll leave me one.

~Neelloc12~


End file.
